Against the Current
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: The story of Toboe as she helps a shinigami not make the mistake she made long ago as she deals with life alter events. oc/Ukitake,
1. Mizu

"All students you made it to your second year. Its time for you to get experience in killing hollows. Everything will be a simulation but you are being marked for you focusness. Now get through the gate and start the simulation." A fith year stoart yelled to all the second year students that qualified to proceed in training.

"I can't believe all three of us made it." One second year student said.

"Yeah Kura, it is especially suprising that our sister Mizu made it also." Another second year said.

"Oh com on Sora don't be downgrading our sister like that." Kura reploied.

Mizu who was by them kept silent for it was true. She was the weakest of the three of them. They were triplts with a huge personality difference.

"If you three don't get going your going to be repeating your second year." A fifth year student barked.

The three sisters did what they were told and went into the gate.

"Come on Toboe this so boring." Horo replied as she materialized from her sword form.

"Sorry but these are my students so deal with it." Toboe replied as she ran her hand through her long light brown hair.

"But you could have left me at home." Horo wailed.

"And what if I get attacked?" Tobboe replied as her green eyes stared at the moon.

"Be a giver not a hater." Horo replied as her light brown with tipped wolf ears and tailed perked up.

"Sorry we are on duty." Toboe replied.

"Damn you." Horo replied as she sat down cross legged.

Horo's light brown hair flew in the breeze while her red eyes gazed the full moon.

"How many years have we been friends?" Horo asked.

"Almost two hundred years." Toboe replied,

"Wow, I think we are the only beings able to stand each other like that since I am the strongest zanpaktou that is wind and earth based." Horo replied.

"Yea and you tried to pick a fight with me in my head I don't know how many times." Toboe said as she sighed.

There was suddenly a huge explosion in the closed off area of the simulation that was on the outskirts of Karakura.

"Did you feel that?" Toboe asked Horo.

"Yea." Horo said going back into her sword.

Mizu had gotten split up when a dog like hollow appeared. As the hollow came toward Mizu with a sword Mizu tried to stand her ground but the reiatsu that was coming from the hollow was too much.

"You are a weakling." The hollow said as he raised his sword.

Suddenly a disc like object came at the hollow while a person appeared in front of Mizu.

"Stay away from my students filthy hollow." The person said with venom in her words.

The disc like object came flying to the person but they caught. Mizu suddenly realized who saved her. It was her teacher, Lady Toboe.

"Sensei." Mizu replied weakling still being affected by the reiatsu.

"You have done well Mizu. Just stay there while I take care of this." Toboe replied as she held her zanpaktou that was now twin medium sized chakrams.

"Another weakling here to save another? You only got a lucky shot." The hollow said before he lunged toward Toboe.

Toboe could only smirk when suddenly the chakrams were impaled into the hollow.

"You idiot, rushing into battle without knowledge of you opponent. A careless mistake that just cost you your life." Toboe said as the reiatsu from the hollow left.

Horo's released state went back to her sword form. Toboe seathed her sword and went over to Mizu.

"You have courage to stand up against a enemy like that Mizu." Toboe said as she held her hand out to help Mizu to her feet.

"Was that a hollow?" Mizu asked.

"Yes it was. A weak one to a fuku-taicho and above." Toboe replied.

The two of them heard Kura and Sora yelling at them. They ran over to them relieved that they found their sister.

"You idiot, you made Sensei fight the hollow when you were suppose to kill it." Sora yelled at Mizu.

"Hold your tongue Sora, your sister was up against a strong hollow and she stood her ground. Next time you want to speak look and observe before saying." Toboe said before walking over to check on the other students.

"How dare she say that. Doesn't she know what noble family we are from?" Sora said angrily.

"Actually she can. If you didn't observe her last name you would have known Sora." Kura said.

"What name could out rank our family beside the Kuchiki?" Sora asked.

"The Ukitake. Toboe is the wife of Juushiro Ukitake, taicho of squad thirteen. Toboe is the fuku-taicho of squad thirteen. Her full name if Toboe Ukitake." Mizu spoke up.

"Your kidding?" Sora asked.

"Mizu isn't. Its all true. Our sensei is of the Ukitake family and one of the most loving person when it comes to teaching and protecting those she loves dearly. Not to mention she hold the strongest wind and earth zanpaktou." Kura replied.


	2. Understanding

~Three years later~

Toboe was finishing up with the last of Ukitake's paper work and was getting up when she heard Rukia come into the office.

"Hello Rukia." Toboe said sweetly as she got up.

"The new squad members have arrived and are awaiting for you." Rukia announced.

"I see, I shall go greet them then, would you like to come with me?" Toboe asked Rukia.

"If that what you would like." Rukie replied.

" Please Rukia I told you not to be formal around me. People who are my friends that are formal around me choke me." Toboe said with a smile.

"Then I will remember not to choke you." Rukia said with a chuckle.

"Yes, lets not do that to Toboe. Now lets not keep our new friends in fear of this squad by our tardiness." Toboe said as she made her way to the sliding door.

"Welcome to squad thirteen everyone. I am your fuku-taicho Toboe. Please just call me by Toboe for I hate formalities as many of you know from the academy though some of you are new faces to me. I am sorry but our taicho suffers from an illness sometimes so I am mostly in charge. Please go find your rooms in the barracks and talk to some of the squad members here so you all can become friends." Toboe said to a fairly large group of shinigamis that were in the room, "Rukia here will show you where the barracks are. If you are need of something like a person to talk to or help with a problem please do not be shy and come to me or our taicho."

After Toboe was done, everyone filed out of the room to follow Rukia. Once everyone was out, Toboe left.

It was night now and Toboe was siting outside of Juushiro's room watching the night sky . Toboe was humming a lullaby as Juushiro slept while she watched the night sky. Toboe sensed someone reiatsu coming as she continued to hum. It was a girl about sixteen that had short dark blue hair and gold color eyes.

"Hello Mizu, it has been awhile." Toboe said as she turned her face to the girl with a smile.

"If I am bothering I can leave but I heard a song being hummed and I followed it." Mizu said quickly.

"Calm down Mizu. You are not bothering me. It is good to see you. I sense your reiatsu is much stronger than it was three years ago." Toboe stated as looked back to the full moon.

"Truth is I am not surprised I am in this squad. I am weak compared to my sisters." Mizu said sadly.

"You are not weak Mizu. Come seat by me." Toboe said.

Mizu did as she was asked and sat down. Mizu watched Toboe look at the night sky for a few minutes."

"Now why do you think you are weak?" Toboed asked.

"Well, Sora is in squad two which is the stealth force and Kura is in squad four one of the most important squads and here I am in the lowest squads. I tried so hard to be like them but I cant." Mizu explained.

"You are wrong about your weakness Mizu. You have something that they do not have." Toboe said as she faced Mizu, "You have a uncanny ability of finding hidden thingss. Your almost like me. I tried to be like someone and I couldn't be like them but look where I am at. I am happy at the place I am. Just because you are in this squad does not mean that you are weak. Each squad has a purpose and meaning. For instance, this squad stand for hope Mizu."

Toboe suddenly drew Mizu into a huge.

"Do not loose hope. I have before and I do not want to see anyone loose hope again." Toboe said, "If you like I can train you to harness your abilities better."

"Please, I beg of you to train me." Mizu said as tears streamed down her face.

Toboe let go of Mize and smile sweetly.

"There is no need to beg. You need to sleep, you have had a long day." Toboe said.

Mizu nodded and got up and left to the barracks. Once Mizu was far away, Toboe got up and went inside to see Juushiro awake.

"Did I wake you?" Toboe asked innocently.

"No, I was just listening to you help Mizu." Juushiro said as he sat up.

"She reminds me of me when Yoruichi left me 110 years ago." Toboe said as she sat down beside Juushiro.

Toboe used her hand to feel his forehead to check his fever.

"Good news. Your fever has gone down." Toboe said with a smile.

"I do feel better, though I feel terrible that you have been taking care of everything while I have been sleeping." Juushiro replied.

"Don't say that. It is a fuku-taicho's job to take care of their taicho if they are hurt or ill. It is also a wife's duty to take care of her husband." Toboe said before she placed a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
